


【光桑／路人桑】Masked bitch

by luoluochen



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 滥交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoluochen/pseuds/luoluochen
Summary: ＊光桑+（复数）路人x桑＊2.x背景＊光桑是很纯粹的肉体关系 或者换句话来说两个人是炮♂友关系 谁也不爱谁＊通篇粗俗下流过激R-18描写 以及滥j行为描写有一点于桑提及
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters, 光桑, 路人/桑克瑞德
Kudos: 10





	【光桑／路人桑】Masked bitch

成文于2020.5.31  
修改于2020.11.9

正文：

光从未想过有一天他会和桑克瑞德搞到床上去，一来因为他的性取向直得堪比龙骑的长枪，二来也因为桑克瑞德曾经一本正经地对他说过和同僚有不清不楚的暧昧关系是风月场的大忌。

那时还对桑克瑞德不甚了解的光一度对这番看似有理有据的鬼话信以为真，不过随着相处的时间变长，光才后知后觉地意识到像桑克瑞德这种能把于里昂热都变成炮友的人，从他那张形状漂亮的双唇里吐出的话大概也只有他被男人干到濒临高潮时那句“我要去了”有些可信度。

至于光到底是什么时候和桑克瑞德从普通的同僚发展成这种违背道德的炮友关系的，在发生过那么多事情后，这些琐碎的细节早已经模糊到难以说清。艾欧泽亚的英雄只记得那是从沙之家搬去丧灵钟后的某个寻常夜晚，那时他正坐在隔间无所事事地记录着近些日子的旅行笔记，而就在他写完最后一行记录的时候，微醺的桑克瑞德突然坐在了他的对面，轻描淡写地说要报答上一次的恩情。

报答恩情？

光听见桑克瑞德用那种刻意压低的蛊惑声音说出这句话的时候，不明就里地抬眼望向了坐在对面的同僚。而桑克瑞德仅仅是那样单手撑着下颚，似笑非笑地眯着琥珀色的眼睛，活像是在打量着什么新鲜有趣的事物。

“怎么了，这有问题吗？”

“不，没什么。”

桑克瑞德那张漂亮脸蛋上浮现着慵挑的戏谑神情，因为醉酒而显得湿漉漉的目光像是火热的舌头舔过英雄裸露在衣袍外的肌肤，露骨的勾引之意简直刻意到恶劣。光放下手中的羽毛笔，略显尴尬地从同僚的身上移开目光——有的时候他不得不承认，即使是在俊男靓女数不胜数的艾欧泽亚，桑克瑞德也算上是能够提得上名字的美人尤物。只是与那些矜贵优雅的精灵族相比，桑克瑞德的身上有一种无法用言语去描绘的风情万种，那是浸淫风月场多年才能打磨出的余裕，是从骨髓深处散发出的性感与魅力。从年少时代便从事谍报工作的青年懂得如何蛊惑人心，懂得如何投其所好，理所当然的，他也更明白如何轻而易举地挑起一个男人压抑的情欲。

“喂，我说你，心跳乱了哦？”

白发的青年笑盈盈地用指腹磨蹭过光脖颈处的肌肤，藏在桌子下的赤足则煽情狎腻地挑逗着光衣袍下敏感的大腿内侧。偶尔有几次紧绷的足背就要触碰到已经有微微抬头趋势的性器，但是桑克瑞德却总是不合时宜地刻意避开，这样欲擒故纵的戏码反倒是让光有一种被戏弄的愠怒与积郁。

“玩笑别开太过头了，桑克瑞德先生。”

英雄伸手捉住了桑克瑞德不安分的脚踝，低沉的声音听不出其他的情绪，而被握住裸足的青年则依旧一脸无谓的笑晏晏晏，甚至还得寸进尺地将身体向前倾了倾，浸透着香醇酒气的呼吸大胆地在两人之间流窜，扰起的暧昧氛围简直煽情得可怕。

“即使是我们的大英雄，一个人久了难免也会寂寞吧？”

桑克瑞德艳红色的舌头大胆地划过饱满的唇瓣，那样故意勾引情欲的举动刻意得太过拙劣反而效果更为显著。光微微皱眉不着痕迹地撇过脸去，但是手中握住对方脚踝的手却在不自觉地渐趋收紧。有细密的薄汗从他的掌心溢出，渗过皮肤表层黏黏糊糊地荡漾开来，桑克瑞德嘴角浮动的笑容因为察觉到光的动摇而愈发的糜艳，这所有的一切都在将空气中洋溢的官能肉欲推向新的顶峰。

“桑克瑞德先生，这样的事情请您还是找别人吧。”

英雄暗哑着声音做最后的挣扎，他意识到自己的失态后才红着脸松开了对桑克瑞德脚踝的桎梏。白发的青年闻言倒是不甚在意地挑了挑眉，行动突然自由的他缓缓从端坐的椅子上起身，单手撑着圆桌的台面向前倾身，垂落而下的细碎前发撩拨过光的脸颊，牵引出的微弱瘙痒仿佛奶猫的爪子勾过心尖，一种呼之欲出的劣情就要冲破一切伦理道德的底线汹涌而出。

“你看，这里只有我们。”  
“这根本不是重点……”  
“而且你也很想抱我吧？”  
“并没有那样的事情！”  
“正因为是大英雄所以在撒谎这方面才这样不擅长吧？”

桑克瑞德一边故作苦恼地调侃，一边像灵巧的猫一般侧过身坐在圆桌上，他一只手撑着下颚眯起眼盯着光因为勃起而不得不窘迫并拢的大腿，暗示意味十足地舔了舔嫣红的唇瓣：

“都已经硬成这样了，就别再装什么正人君子了，我们的大英雄阁下。”

就是这样，光稀里糊涂地跟着桑克瑞德进入了石之家的休息里间，然后稀里糊涂地搞到了床上。  
其实在和桑克瑞德做爱之前，光并没有和男人做爱的经历，但那天晚上他却成功地将自己的老二轻而易举地塞进了桑克瑞德后面的肉穴里。光一度以为是自己天赋异禀，然而后来他才知道其实桑克瑞德那天在和他做爱之前，已经和一位鲁加族的冒险者来过了一发。这个饥渴得仿佛魅魔附体的男人大概是因为食髓知味的身体没有得到满足，那时的石之家也恰好没有其他的冒险者在，所以桑克瑞德才找了那个“给你报恩”的拙劣借口，把光半哄半骗地带上了床。

不管从哪一个角度来说，这完全就是一个意外事件，只不过是因为那天石之家恰好只有光一个人还未休息，只不过是因为因为桑克瑞德一时恶劣的玩味心思在作祟。光以为之后不会再和他的这位问题同僚有更多的深入接触，然而他却不知道做爱这种事情，有一次就会有第二次，有第二次就会有第三次，于是就在不知不觉之间，他和桑克瑞德就变成了现在这种堕落又微妙的炮友关系。

炮友关系，无非就是讲究一个你情我愿。所以即使是和光搞到床上后，桑克瑞德依旧还是那副“万花丛中过，只采三千朵”的浪荡德行——他和从前一样抱着形形色色的女人，他也和从前一样被各种各样的男人抱着。

桑克瑞德令人瞠目结舌的滥交风流史名声在外，最好的证明就是偶尔光坐在石之家的吧台上，都会有新来的冒险者和他说：“我去乌尔达哈的冒险者行会交一次任务，都能遇到十个和桑克瑞德先生上过床的男人。”

光听见这样的言论后只是漫不经心地喝了一口手中的水，然后不以为意地晒笑了一声。

十个？这绝对是保守数字了，光这样讥讽地想着。因为就在前几天的时候，一身酒气的桑克瑞德带了三个男人回来，然后就那样淫乱地在光的面前媾和做爱，那副若无旁人的疯癫样就像是未开智的野兽，不知羞耻心与道德底线到底为何物。

那天晚上光坐在书桌边，心不在焉地做着笔记。丧灵钟最近恰逢雨季，淅淅沥沥的雨水敲打着门窗的声音本就惹人生厌，而虚掩的房门的另一侧，因为热烈过激的性交而产生的粗鄙喘息与肉体撞击的糜烂声响更是让光心生烦闷。

桑克瑞德当然不是第一次带男人回石之家过夜，没有人会因为这一点而感到惊讶，只是这一次好像在人数上有些过分，就连伊达也对光露出了无奈的神色。

“啊哈……嗯……喜欢……请……更多……”

“桑克瑞德先生的里面……好厉害……又热又紧……”

光确信这虚掩的门缝一定是桑克瑞德故意为他开出的口，因为从他平日里惯常坐的位置只要一抬眼便可以从这一线暖光淌出的地方将屋内邪荡的滥交看得一清二楚。

从现场来看，这场荒诞的乱交大概已经进行了多时。白发的青年浑身布满了细密的汗珠与洋溢着男性腥臭味的液体，桑克瑞德双膝着地跪坐在地面，双手紧紧地抱着正将老二塞在他嘴里的男人的大腿，仍旧戴着白色颈圈的脖颈情色地滚动着取悦着嘴里的性器，如饥似渴地吮吸着那玩意的龟头，而在他身后的则是两个身材健壮的冒险者，其中一个正努力把自己的老二塞进桑克瑞德已经被另一个人填满的下流肉洞。

“啊……啊……里面……好奇怪……要坏掉了……”

桑克瑞德含糊不清地吐露出浪荡的胡言乱语，看样子是那位冒险者成功将他的老二挤进了那个贪婪的肉穴。光嘲讽地想桑克瑞德曾经有一段时间热衷于和鲁加族的男人做爱，又怎么会因为这点小事而失态？这个擅长谍报的男人戏做得久了，不知不觉就会假戏真做，到头来到底是真是假，光不知道，可能连桑克瑞德他自己也不知道。

屋外雨水敲打门扉的清冷声响依旧没有停止，而虚掩的门的那一侧的狂欢却似乎已经偃息旗鼓。光至始至终都没有推开那扇门，直到对面没有任何一丝动静他才不声不响地向里间走去。

桑克瑞德躺在地面上，除了那根白色的项圈，还是那样不知廉耻的一丝不挂。青年白皙的肌肤上荡漾着情欲未褪的绯红，丰腴的腿根处有缓缓淌出的精液，桑克瑞德看见光从昏暗处现身，又和往常一样慢条斯理地抬起手“哟”了一声，打了个招呼。

——那副样子像极了站街的男妓，像极了下贱的雌狗。

“很有意思吗？”

光盯着桑克瑞德看了良久，突然蹲下身子伸出手放在了他的白色颈圈处，不轻不重地拉扯了一下。

“什么？”  
桑克瑞德虚弱地笑了笑，不过光看得出他此刻的不以为意。

“这么作贱自己很有意思吗？就那么喜欢当一个婊子吗？”

光伸手摸到桑克瑞德的臀缝处，修长的手指探入其中稍稍撑开便有精液与淫水混合而成的液体缓缓流出。英雄冷淡地扫了脱力的青年一眼，然后将手指上沾染的浊液擦拭在了桑克瑞德红肿的唇瓣上涂抹开来。

“和你有关系吗？还是说该不会你也喜欢上我了吧？”

桑克瑞德收起了笑意，只是面对同僚言辞过重的责备，男人还是那副无谓戏谑的样子，轻佻的口吻让光不悦地皱起了眉。有那么一瞬间光想要粗暴地扯着同僚印有污浊精斑的头发，结结实实地给他一个掌掴让他清醒，又或者干脆直接把他按在地上，让他像母狗一样抬起肉感的臀部，然后再把自己的老二塞进那个还盛着多个男人精液的淫乱肉穴里，让他被肏到除了淫叫与浪话再也不能说出其他不讨人欢喜的刻薄言语。

然而英雄到底还是英雄，正如桑克瑞德所说的，光从头至尾都是一个不折不扣的烂好人，于是艾欧泽亚的首席烂好人只是无奈地叹了一口气，起身倒了一杯温水递给了桑克瑞德，然后转身离开了这间充斥着淫靡气息的屋子。

丧灵钟的雨夜慢慢无休，桑克瑞德侧过头疲惫地望向屋外黯淡的天光，耳边似乎听见了光离开之前留下的最后一句温柔的话语。

“敏菲利亚今天不在，桑克瑞德先生。”

end.


End file.
